militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battalion 3rd Field Artillery Regiment
The 2nd Battalion, 3rd Field Artillery Regiment is an artillery unit of the United States Army. The battalion traces its lineage to 1812, and it currently forms part of the 1st Armored Division. Lineage * Constituted 11 January 1812 in the Regular Army as a company in the 2d Regiment of Artillery * * Organized in July 1812 near Salisbury, North Carolina, as Captain Sanders Donoho's Company, 2d Regiment of Artillery * * Consolidated in December 1812 with Captain William A. Whitted's Company, 2d Regiment of Artillery (constituted 11 January 1812 and organized in the Regular Army), and consolidated unit designated as Captain Sanders Donoho's Company, 2d Regiment of Artillery * * Redesignated 12 May 1814 as Captain Sanders Donoho's Company, Corps of Artillery * * Consolidated in the summer of 1814 with Captain Jesse Robinson's Company of Artillery (constituted 11 January 1812 in the Regular Army as Captain Jesse Robinson's Company, 2d Regiment of Artillery, and organized at Camp Pinckney, Georgia) and consolidated unit designated as Captain Sanders Donoho's Company, Corps of Artillery * * Redesignated 17 May 1815 as Captain Sanders Donoho's Company, Corps of Artillery, Southern Division * * Redesignated 21 August 1816 as Company E, 1st Battalion, Corps of Artillery, Southern Division * * Consolidated 17 June 1819 with Company Q, 1st Battalion, Corps of Artillery, Southern Division (see ANNEX), and consolidated unit designated as Company E, 1st Battalion, Corps of Artillery, Southern Division * * Redesignated 1 June 1821 as Company F, 3d Regiment of Artillery * * Reorganized and redesignated 13 February 1901 as the 6th Battery, Field Artillery, Artillery Corps * * Reorganized and redesignated 31 May 1907 as Battery A, 3d Field Artillery * * (3d Field Artillery assigned 17 November 1917 to the 6th Division; relieved 24 March 1923 from assignment to the 6th Division and assigned to the 5th Division; relieved 1 January 1930 from assignment to the 5th Division and assigned to the 6th Division) * * Inactivated 3 December 1934 at Fort Benjamin Harrison, Indiana * * (3d Field Artillery relieved 25 September 1939 from assignment to the 6th Division and assigned to the 2d Cavalry Division) * * Activated 1 October 1939 at Fort Riley, Kansas * * Reorganized and redesignated 1 January 1941 as Battery A, 3d Field Artillery Battalion * * Reorganized and redesignated 15 July 1942 as Battery A, 3d Armored Field Artillery Battalion (Battalion concurrently relieved from assignment to the 2d Cavalry Division and assigned to the 9th Armored Division) * * (3d Armored Field Artillery Battalion relieved 6 July 1945 from assignment to the 9th Armored Division) * * Inactivated 20 October 1946 in Germany * * (3d Armored Field Artillery Battalion assigned 20 October 1950 to the 2d Armored Division) * * Activated 10 November 1950 at Fort Hood, Texas * * Inactivated 1 July 1957 in Germany and relieved from assignment to the 2d Armored Division * * Redesignated 30 August 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 3d Artillery (organic elements concurrently constituted) * * Battalion assigned 1 October 1957 to the 3d Armored Division and activated in Germany * * (Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 3d Artillery, consolidated 1 January 1960 with Battery C, 3d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion in 1812, and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 3d Artillery) * * Redesignated 1 September 1963 as the 2d Battalion, 3d Artillery * * Reorganized and redesignated (less former Battery C, 3d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion) 1 September 1971 as the 2d Battalion, 3d Field Artillery (former Battery C, 3d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion, concurrently redesignated as the 2d Battalion, 3d Air Defense Artillery--hereafter separate lineage) * * 2d Battalion, 3d Field Artillery, relieved 16 August 1991 from assignment to the 3d Armored Division and assigned to the 8th Infantry Division * * Relieved 16 January 1992 from assignment to the 8th Infantry Division and assigned to the 1st Armored Division * * Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 2d Battalion, 3d Field Artillery Regiment Campaign participation credit * War of 1812: Canada * * Indian Wars: *Seminoles * * Mexican War: Vera Cruz; Cerro Gordo; Contreras; Churubusco; Molino del Rey; Chapultepec; Puebla 1847 * * Civil War: *Peninsula; Antietam; *Fredericksburg; *Chancellorsville; *Gettysburg; *Wilderness; *Spotsylvania; *Cold Harbor; *Petersburg; *Shenandoah; Maryland 1863; *Virginia 1863 * * War with Spain: Santiago; *Puerto Rico * * Philippine Insurrection: Streamer without inscription * * World War I: *Streamer without inscription * * World War II: *Rhineland; *Ardennes-Alsace; *Central Europe * * Southwest Asia: *Defense of Saudi Arabia; *Liberation and Defense of Kuwait; *Cease-Fire * * War on Terrorism: Operation Iraqi Freedom; Operation Enduring Freedom Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for LUXEMBOURG * *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2004 * *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered IRAQ 1991 * *Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 1995-1996 See also *3rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) References The above text was taken from http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0003fa02bn.htm Category:Field artillery battalions of the United States Army